


Twenty One

by xuchelsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Idon't know what im doing, Jicheol, M/M, love jicheol more ppl, mature - Freeform, omg, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuchelsy/pseuds/xuchelsy
Summary: Lee Jihoon just turned twenty one today, and he's got only a year as one.





	Twenty One

**Author's Note:**

> So here, another story I don't know why but anw, just enjoy whatever I can Give you. Hahahahahahah Also Continue loving JiCheol!!! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all Jicheol Children specially JiCheolPH babies

"Yah Lee Jihoon!!! where are you going?????"

"What the hell, just let me. I can handle myself." 

"Lee Jihoon" Jihoon's father shout more firm this time but Jihoon never spare a glance once again 

He took out his keys, he's going to live. He's only got a year, a year to be twenty one.


End file.
